Suicide with Benifits
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: I prayed for answers. I got a deal with the devil. Suicide with benefits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, second story. Don't know really where I'm going with this one but hope I just complete it. Anyway, in this story, my name is Kally Young. I am 15 years old, got brown eyes and curly brown hair. Enjoy!**

The world is cruel. They took my family away from me, slowly and then all at once.

The world is dead. At a funeral for my cousin, suicide, just three weeks after my twin was murdered. Taken slowly.

The world is ironic. I was at my cousin's funeral and a fire started. My family was trapped inside. My grandma, my grandpa, my mom, my dad, and my brother. I was the only survivor along with a few distant relatives. Taken all at once.

I hadn't thought about it until now. I couldn't abandon or hurt what was left of my family just to find my sister's murderer. I was always told suicide would cause more damage to the ones you love and was the most selfish action. But now I have no one to hurt. My loved ones are gone and I moved away to a foster home so I have no friends.

I called for him. I prayed for answers. I got a deal with the devil. Suicide with benefits.

I had been sent to foster care shortly after my family's funeral and had been stuck in a small town full of rancher. I have been here for a week and life was tough. I was angry, wanted to find my sister's killer and just leave this dull life.

I sat on the soft grass of the backyard alone. Everyone else had gone off to school while I was still working out admission papers.

I prayed for someone to help me find answers. I raised my head from over my hands and slowly looked up, blinking away tears. What I saw scared, surprised, and astonished me all at once.

Before me was dark shadow created by a seemingly endless fall of black feathers. I could see nothing but spiked heels, feline like teeth, and a pair of dooming eyes the swirled red and violet.

"My, my what a young one you are to be asking for such a thing." the cool voice remarked. I sat there, speechless.

It's a fucking demon.

The monster bent down to my level and held my chin in his hand, pulling my face closer to his. "I am here to grant you your deepest wishes and darkest desires. I will help you achieve your goal by whatever means necessary. I hope you know the price if you shall succeed in achieving your goal."

I cringed, his hot breath was flowing across my face. Shakily, I replied. "Y-you eat my soul, right?"

"Correct. Should you accept my offer the gates of paradise shall forever be out of your reach."

"I know that, demon. I want to avenge the murder of my twin, Tammy. Whatever it takes that bastard's gonna die." I answered, with sudden confidence.

He chuckled. "Very well then. Let's put the contract on that sharp tongue of yours."

Before I could react, my mouth was on fire. I tried to scream, but no noise could come out. After what seemed like forever, the pain died away.

I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath, when suddenly, I was being picked up by a pair of long arms.

I looked up to see a pale man with rusty red eyes that were covered by long strands of pitch black hair.

"Hey!" I cried in anger, my face beet red from embarrassment. "Put me down! For all I know you could be some sort of

pervert!"

The possible pervert ignored my flailing limbs and replied. "Please, the very thought of someone touching my master disgusts me."

"But, one of the caretakers is still inside! I can't let you be seen by anyone."

He sighed. "Very well then."

With that, he jumped up to the second story, tailcoat flapping. I clung to him as he landed on the ledge to the window seal.

"Oh my Gosh! What are you doing!"

"Merely escorting you to your room without being seen."

"Sly bastard."

Now situated on my portion of the room that I shared with another kid, I stared at the demon.

"So…." I said awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"Whatever my Lady wishes it to be."

Really. I was never good with choosing names. Not eve for a goldfish.

"Uhhh… What was some of your previous names?"

"I have been called Sebastian Michaelis, Castiel Brigham, Noah Faustus, and Thanatos Anderson."

"Wow, pretty ironic names you got there… Let's go with Sebastian Michaelis, it doesn't scream impending doom."

"Very well, my Lady."

"So, what are you to me? Slave, butler, guardian…"

"In most situations I act as a butler to my master, but I can be whoever you wish."

"Um, why don't you just keep on with your butler duties and stuff…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I have a few things I'm gonna need you to do, Sebastian." I said, not sure how you would order someone around.

"Simply command me and I will do so."

"Cool, I guess. Um, I need you to never leave me, never lie, and…. never hide anything from me and yeah."

Sebastian kneeled down in front of me with a hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lady."

As if hit by a hammer, a terrible thought came to mind. "Oh my gosh! What time is it? 3:15! Everybody is going to be

back any minute now. Go outside and hide or something! I'll call you if I need you or whatever."

"Yes, young master." my butler replied with a short bow, proceeding to jump out of the window.

As if on cue, my roommate walked into the room and flopped onto the other bed.

"Hey, Arie." I greeted with a small wave. Arie simply nodded in my direction.

The world hates me, I'm stuck with a guy for a roommate. Arie is a 16 year old dude with flaming red hair. He

is built good enough to know that he could kick your ass, but not so big where he looked like some stupid jock that did pull ups for fun. From, what I know, he's sarcastic to almost everyone, but does well with the younger kids living here.

Finally doing what I've wanting to do, I crossed the room over to the small mirror hung on the wall. Looking in the mirror, I opened my mouth wide. I gasped.

"Something wrong?" Arie asked as if I just being weird and he didn't want it to affect him.

N-no, I'm good." I replied shakily.

I looked back in the mirror. Near the front of my tongue was a purple pentagram surrounded with a spiked ring.

I sighed and returned to my bed. What have I done.

**Ta~da! I stayed up really late for this so with better get some rates and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Well, first off I want apologize for how sucky the first chapter was. Fanfiction hasn't been liking me lately. Anyway, I happy I got this typed up!**

"Kally, how could you?!" my sister screamed at me, ignoring the flames surrounding us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You made a deal with a demon. Why? You had your entire life ahead of you!"

"I-I wanted to find your killer…."

"But, you didn't have to sell your life and soul away!"

I stared Tammy down. "I'm sorry but you have no say in this! You're dead, Tammy! What's done is done and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

Before the argument could continue, flames consumed my twin. The last thing I saw was my family surrounding me, screaming at me me _Why_.

"Mistress," a voice whispered.

I bolted right. Sebastian was crouched down by my bed, looking up at with concern.

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered back harshly. I glanced at the sleeping form across the room. There was no way I could talk my way out of this if Aries woke up.

"It seems that you were have a nightmare, my Lady. I believe it would be best if you were woken."

"It was nothing." I replied hurriedly. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"7:12."

I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair, mumbling to myself. "Well, it's close enough I guess. I'm starting school today and all. Should I wake Arie up? We leave at 7:45, but dudes are always faster than girls."

My roommate began to rustle. That answers that question.

I frantically pointed at the window as Arie began to sit up. Just in the nick of time, Sebastian was out the window just as Arie turned to face me.

"Who were you talking to?" Arie asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness. "I-I tend to talk in my sleep, so it was probably just that. Hehe."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Okay, whatever. Shit, got school today don't we."

I nodded.

Neither of us up for more small talk, I walked over to the only window in the room. Scanning the surroundings, I searched for the demon. Where could he have gone? It's not like there were any trees he could have hidden in.

A pair of rusty eyes popped in front of me. I let of a shriek of surprise, gaining an odd look from my roommate. Looking, back out at Sebastian, I gave him a WTF face. He merely smirked, and put a long gloved finger to his lips before pulling himself up to the roof.

I might never understand that man.

School. The prison of the youth. I know that you gotta learn stuff and yadayada, blablablah. But, for me it was simply a building of judgment and low self confidence. This is my second year here, so I still have two years of torture.

As I entered through the main doors, I scanned for the office behind the sea of hormonal teengaers. As I walked, I received curious glances. The new kid always got attention, but it would soon blow over in a week, so I just had to tough it out.

"I'm here for my schedule," I called from over the counter at a short, middle aged woman.

She smiled at me with obviously bleached teeth. "And who might you be?"

"Kally Young."

"Oh, I almost forgot we were expecting you today."

I gave a fake smile.

Handing me my schedule, she continued on. "I would also like to introduce you to a student here that will act as your guide," pointing to a preppy girl leaning against the wall who was texting. She had straight blonde hair, flawless skin, and blue eyes. Basically the opposite of me. She wore heels, a mini skirt, and a tank.

"Brenda, sweetie. Come meet our new student. Kally, this is our head cheerleader and honor student."

Glancing up from her pink cellphone, she strutted toward us. "Hi, my names Brenda Sloan."

I gave a small wave in return.

"Well," the cheery adult started. "I believe you're late for class, so I'll give you two a pass."

After getting a pass, the two of us walked down the hall to our first class, band.

"Okay, look," Brenda began. "Why don't I just show you around for the day and then we can get back to our lives. Deal? I'll even let you sit by me at lunch."

I raised an eyebrow at her outstretched hand.

"Whatever to get you away faster," I replied, turning by back on her.

"Even better," she remarked. "Oh, by the way, your schedule is wrong. We just got a new music teacher today, our old one retired."

A dreadful thought crossed my mind. Could it? Na….

All eyes were on us as we entered the band room."Oh, busted!" some boy in the back called.

Ignoring him, we both sat down in our seats, instruments now in hand. We both played the flute.

"Well, I do hope you two have a pass. Wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot with your new teacher." a familiar voice said.

Why am I not surprised.

Sebastian entered from a side room. Only he did not look like the man I had met yesterday. His hair seemed off, like he had tried to slick it back, but failed. He had a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose, a silver chain running from the side of his glasses, to around his neck. Instead of his normal tailcoat, he wore a pair of black jeans and shoes along with dark red shirt. And gloves?

Whispers erupted throughout the room. _Isn't he a little young to be a teacher, he's gotta be 23 at the most. Wow, he's hot. _

"Quiet, all of you." Sebastian said sternly, silencing all conversations. "Now, would you two please answer my previous question."

"Y-yeah, the woman at the office said that we were excused." I replied, recovering from my shock.

"Very well then. My name is Mr. Michaelis and I am your new music teacher. Now, enough time has already been wasted so shall you turn to page 67 in your books. We will be playing _Thunderbird_"

And so began our band class.

The bell rang, signaling our class was over, and students began to file out of the room. I walked up to Sebastian, glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered sharply.

Sebastian smirked, "I am simply watching over my mistress. I could not enlist as a student, so I became your teacher."

"Ugh,fine. But, I don't see why you need to watch over me for only an hour an' half out of the seven hours I'm at school. Wait…. So what happened to the old teacher? You didn't-"

"He did decide to retire. My arrival just hurried his time. Now, do you really think I would kill someone of something as trivial as this." A blush bloomed on my cheeks.

"Hey, how should I know how your mind works." I snapped defensively. "Anyway, I gotta go. But, I'll come by at lunch. I have something I want you to ask you."

Sebastian nodded in reply.

As I was heading of to my next class, Geometry, a girl pulled up to my side. She was slightly chubby, and wore boyish clothes. Her sandy blonde hair was cut like a boy's hair and had a slight curl.

"Hey, what were you doing with Mr. Michaelis? You two aren't together are you?"

"God no!" I hurriedly replied, my face bright red. The thought of me being with any guy made me blush. But, to be with Sebastian…. stab me with a spoon! If that ever happens, just kill me.

My guide emerged from behind me, "Well, it certainly looks that way."

"I just had a question." I countered through gritted teeth.

"Sure…."

"Ugh! Whatever,I give up. Just don't go spreading rumors or some shit." See, house of judgment.

The blonde girl beside raised her hand, "I won't, scouts honor. Name's McKenzie Smith."

I shook her outstretched hand, "Kally Young. Um, this Brenda Sloan, she's showing me around for the day."

"Cool. Today's been really weird you know. New student and two new teachers. Gotta be a sign."

I gave her a confused look, "There's another new teacher?"

Brenda cut, "Yeah, new geometry teacher. Mr. Spears, pretty weird name."

I nodded in agreement. "So, what classes do you have next? I got geometry."

The two answered simultaneously, "Geometry."

"Wow, guess we can all check this new teacher."

"You dating this guy too?" Brenda teased.

"Shut up! I'm not dating anybody."

The three of us walked into our classroom and sat in some seats that were by each other. At the front of the room was a tall man who gave off a professional aurora. His dark hair was split to the sid, and his suit matched his metallic glasses.

He turned to face us as the bell rang. "Good day class, my name is Mr. Spears and I will be your new teacher."

His eyes scanned the room, and came to a rest on me for a moment before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Now, turn to page 10 in your textbooks. Today we will be going over some reveiw."

The two were by my side a soon as the bell rang.

"You're such a player, Kally" Brenda sang.

"I'm not dating!" I argued. "And how would you know if I was dating Mr. Spears."

"Eye contact. At the beginning of class when, he was looking around, you two had a moment."

"Kill me now…"

"Hey, you wanna come sit by me at lunch?" McKenzie asked us.

I shook my head, "Sorry, not today. But tomorrow for sure."

"Same here. I got practice today." Brenda replied with a shrug.

"Oh," McKenzie said weakly.

Now I feel bad. "Why don't' we go and hang out after school or something though."

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Might as well,' Brenda added.

"Oh, so you're gonna stick around for awhile are you now." I teased.

"Hey, you got some good gossip. You're either cheating on Mr. Michaelis or Mr. Spears."

"Ugh, I regret saying that now."

I took a bite of my apple as I talked to Sebastian, who was organizing music. "So, what's up with the weird pentagram on my tongue?"

"It is a symbol which marks a demon's prey."

I nodded. "So, is just me or do you gotta mark to?"

Sebastian nodded, removing his white glove with his teeth. His nails were a shiny black, and on the back of his hand was the same symbol as the one on my tongue.

I stood up and took his hand, inspecting it. There was no raise over where the pentagram was. His entire nail was black not just, the top layer. Interesting.

"So, this is like a tattoo or something right? And your nails are naturally that color?" I questioned.

"In a sense, yes the mark is a tattoo. As for the nails, it is one thing that demons cannot change about their appearance."

"Cool… Oh man, can others see the brand too?"

"Yes, luckily your's is not as noticeable."

"Hm… Hopefully nobody sees."

**Scene! Yay, Sebby's a teacher! If only it were true... Can you guess who Mr. Spears is? Hahaha! I'm glad I could add him in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are again. Sorry it took so long to update this. Just to let you know, I have no clue where this story is going, and I might not even finish it. But, that day will not be today... So, TA~DA!**

Freedom! The school day had finally ended, and, surprisingly, there was no homework.

I bounded out of the school's front door. Now I could find out some more on my sister's death. My family had only told me that she had been murdered, but didn't go into detail. So, I shall see what information I can get from the police.

"Kally!" a familiar voice shouted. I stopped in mid-stride.

Shit... I forgot about her... and her too...

I put a pleasant smile on my face as I turned to face McKenzie. "Hey, McKenzie. Hey, Brenda."

"Better not think about skipping out on us," threatened an ever perfect Brenda. "I bailed my boyfriend for you idiots." Isn't the love just radiating off of her.

I offered a small laugh. I could just picture my escape plan waving goodbye."Don't worry, I'm a woman of my word. So, where should we go, I only got about an hour before, um, I have to... help out at my house." Smooth.

"Well, why don't we go to the icecream parlor." offered McKenzie. "It can be a reward as to finishing the school day without stabbing anyone with a spoon."

"Sounds like a plan, let's roll." Brenda ordered before pushing past us. "Don't think I'll leave you behind!"

McKenzie and I exchanged a glance, breaking out in grins. We both sprinted toward her.

"Leave us behind my butt! I'm the one who suggested it, so I better get me some vanilla!"

We spent the entire time at the parlor talking. We gossiped about our classes, rooted for our favorite sports, and sang our favorite songs. The only bad thing was I had to be careful of when I licked my ice cream, I didn't need them to see my mark.

It was 7 o'clock by the time we left... way more than an hour.

I waved my arm over my head. "See ya later!"

"See you tomorrow!"

My smile disappeared and my arm swung down to it's side. I turned around and began my trek back to the orphanage.

"Well, it seems you had a good time." a familiar voice cooed. I didn't respond. "Isn't this a good life, living happily with friends to support you, a good education."

I turned abruptly to face Sebastian, who was lowering his outstretched arm. "That may be for others, but not for me. If my goal was as simple as this I wouldn't have called you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna let you eat my soul on the first day!" I spun around and started back home once again. I clenched my jaw. "I'm not stupid, Sebastian. I won't give up my goal for this crap."

I heard him let out a chuckle. Was it really that cheesy?

Sebastian picked me up from behind, despite my protests. "Now, milady, where shall we go?"

I growled, "I need to go to the police station, but I still don't see why you have to carry me."

"Do hang on for a minute." Sebastian speed off, and in seconds, we were in the alley next the station.

My butler placed my down as I began to tell him the plan. "Well, I've been in there before and know that the hold all files in the back room. There's a window back there were we can sneak in, but I have two left feet and all thumbs. That's were you come in, Mr. Stealth."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the name I had called him. "So, what you are saying is you would like me to obtain the files?"

"Yepppers. But, bring them out here, I wanna look at them too."

"You know what you have to say, milady." Sebastian teased.

I glared daggers at him. Damn demon. "Sebastian, I order you, bring me those files."

Sebastian bowed on one knee with a hand across his chest. "Yes, My Mistress." HE walked off calmly to the back of the building and after a moment, he had returned.

I stared at him slightly surprised. "Geesh, Sebastian, aren't you a trooper."

Sebastian bowed slightly, giving me the files. "I am simply on hell of a butler."

I chuckled. "At least you have a sense of humor, Sebastian. Anyways, let us see here."

I looked over the files carefully. "Well, she was... um, killed on Elm Street in a back alley, the residents claimed to here nothing. The cause of death was a knife slit on her throat, the were multiple cuts on her before she died..." I held back the bile that rose up in my throat, and blinked away my moist eyes.

I snapped the file shut, no long able to continue. "Sebastian, dedicate this entire folder to memory. It's about time that I got back to the orphanage."

"Yes, my Mistress."

In a second, Sebastian was back at my side. "Is there anything else that you require, young Master."

I stared at the ground. "Sebastian, you will never leave my side, understood?"

"Yes, my Mistress."

"Good... Why don't we go get something to eat. Did you even eat lunch? You must be starving-"

"No thank you. My top priority is you."

"Hey, don't put me up on a pedestal here. If you need anything, just say something."

Sebastian looked down at me sternly. "You are my first priority."

I cringed slightly, "Okay..."

"Very good, shall we make leave?"

"Yes, we shall. But don't carry me!"

**Hey, sorry this was so short. It's just kinda something to hold ya over until I can think of something better, but I have an idea in mind so... Hoped you liked it! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome viewers! FYI, the stories here will probably be short, but be updated often.**

The last of Sebastian's cooking settled in my stomach. I flopped down on my bed, tired from today's events. I would have to go over the autopsy report tomorrow... Oh, joy. I had to pull myself together, there was no way I was gonna let Sebastian see my at my weakest again. Though he already probably knew what was going through my head. Damn demon.

I gave a curious glance at my roommate, anything to distract me from my thoughts. Aries was leaving through a large book with a intricate designs on the cover.

"Sooo..." I began awkwardly. "Whatcha doing?"

The red haired boy glanced up at me. "Not much, reading."

"...Whatcha reading?"

"Some history thing."

I pulled my lips tight. I was bothering him, I did a mental face palm. "Cool..."

"Yep."

Ending the awkward conversation, I pulled out my own book. In what seemed like minutes, evening had turned to night and I headed off to bed.

The bell's shrill ring echoed through the hallways. I took my lunch into Sebastian's room, stealing myself for the soon to come events.

I entered the music room to find my, erm, butler talking to Mr. Spears, both glaring at each other.

"Why must demon scum like you get involved with out work." my Algebra teacher sneered.

Sebastian shrugged, smirking. "Your kind are always too late. And you do have a rather troublesome staff."

I gapped at the halfway opened door. "What is your kind exactly? And did, um, Mr. Michelle's do?"

The two quickly turned toward me, Sebastian amused and Mr. Spears glaring.

Sebastian chuckled. "My, my it seems we have been found out."

Mr. Spears ground his teeth. "I apologize for any confusion I have caused, Ms. Young. I'm your demon can clarify anything. If you will excuse me, I have a mess to clean up."

I held the door open for the strange man as he left, staring at him in confusion. I turned toward Sebastian. "What's going on, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave his famous smirk. "Is that an order, milady?"

"Damn it, Sebastian! Just answer the question!"

"Mr. Spears is not what he tells to be, he is inhuman like me. Working undercover, he works to collect data on you."

"Okay, two questions. One: Do you mean inhuman as in a demon? Two: Who would care about me?"

"Ah, you accusation is incorrect. He is a grim reaper. A medium between life an death, collecting the souls of the living. The Grim Reaper Association sent him to find information on you. It seems that you were on the to-die-list. But selling yourself to me has made you soul mine, thus not allowing a reaper to collect your soul."

I sat down on a nearby chair heavily. Of course, only this madness would happen to me. All in the course of a few days. Why me?!

"So what your saying is I was supposed to die sometime soon?" I clarified.

"That is true,"

I laughed at the madness of it all. "Bloody good timing,"

"It seems to be that way."

"Well... let's scar my mind some more, shall we? Sebastian, the police obviously don't have any information than the obvious, so is there anything you can deduce?"

"I have limited knowledge on the death myself, but I do know someone who can gather underground information. I also my learn some things if I could look at the corpse myself."

I paled. We would have to dig up her remains... Nope! Not letting Sebastian see weakness!"Let's see the informant first," I said with false confidence. "Then we can dig up the remains if need be."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my mistress."

"Look, I'm sorry I can't hang out with you guys today," I apologized to Brenda and McKenzie, huddling deeper into my jacket to avoid the sprinkling rain. "I really have to go."

"Fine," the preppy girl growled, waving a finger at me. "But, your buying the ice cream next time."

"Of course! Now bye!" I waved, jogging way from the school.

I turned to the back of the school, the waving girls disappearing from my view. I approached Sebastian with false excitement. "Come Sebastian, let's go!"

My butler gave me a confuse look. "What are you talking about, Ms. Young. I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere with you..."

My face fell. "Wha-What are you saying? You told me we were going to see someone afterschool."

"Perhaps you hit your head, do you need to see the nurse?"

"No I don't need to see a fucking nurse! Quite fooling around ya damn demon! You promised you'll always be with me!"

Sebastian cleared his throat, pointing over my shoulder. "It seems your friends are waiting for you..."

I whipped my head around. I saw the two faces of my only friends, gaping at me. I sprinted past Sebastian and into the forest that lay near the school.

I cursed my self as I dodged trees. Why did I not realize it!

After a few minutes, I stopped running. Even if Brenda and McKenzie followed me, I would have lost them by now. I closed my eyes and leaned against a large tree, trying to catch my breath. I felt a way piece of clothing cover my shoulders. I turned around to find Sebastian looking down at me.

"If you continue to stay in this state, you will soon catch a cold, my Mistress" Sebastian stated.

I looked away from him, my face burning. So much for no weakness.

"What a rather interesting reaction you gave back there, young master."

"Sh-Shut up!" I snapped, turning redder at his chuckle. "Let's go already, the soon we go the sooner I get my revenge and the sooner you get to eat my soul!"

"Yes, my Mistress." Sebastian answered, picking me up into his arms. This time I didn't bother to struggle, I didn't have enough energy left, not like it would do me any good against him.

I looked off back where we came from, as if our destination would appear before us. "So, who's this informant anyways?"

"He goes by the name Undertaker." my butler replied before speeding off.

**Okay, I know the whole reaper thing was too easy, but I'm not patient enough to lead up with a surprising realization or whatever. So... yeah! Undertaker will be watching you in your sleep... ****_Hehehehe!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. My excuse mostly consists of homework, family, and laziness.**

I had no time to ponder the recent events, Sebastian had arrived to our destination within seconds. The Undertaker.

I studied the old building before me. It was a one story colored dark grey, with deep purple trim. The giant sign advertised the funeral home along with coffins displayed in the front. Despite it's dark presence, I was drawn to the caretaker's shop. I've always had a strange fascination with anything dealing with death or the likes, earning me bullying throughout my last few years in middle school.

Shaking away the memory, I entered the darkly light building, giving a gentle knock on the door. "Is anyone here?" I called out. As far as I could see, there was just an assortment of coffins, beakers, and chemicals.

"Heheheheee... What brings you here on this fine day?" a high voice chuckled.

Fine day? It was pouring outside... Where is that voice coming from anyways?

A low grinding noise filled the room as a coffin lid was slid off, revealing a strange man with an glint in his eyes.

I sputtered out a nervous response, "I-I'm here to see the Undertaker."

The man approached me in a swift motion, his dark robe swirling. "Then you've come to the right place, my dear. Would you like to be fit in one of my special coffins? Hehehe..."

I backed up against my butler. This guy was creeping me out some... "Er, no. I needed some information on the, ah, underworld, I guess you could call it..."

The Undertaker glanced at Sebastian. "Oh, what a surprise seeing you here. I see you have found another employer, I assume that your the Earl is dead."

Sebastian remained emotionless. "He is gone."

"We good for him! Though it's a shame I couldn't fit him in my coffins."

I cleared my throat loudly. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible. "Anyhoo... Can you provide information?"

The Undertaker let out a mad laugh, ignoring the drool running down his chin. "Hehehe... Of course, but you have to pay one price though! Oh, please just give it to me!"

Ffffuuuuuuccccckkkk... "Erm, I don't have any money on me, s-"

"I don't need that! I only desire the glorious gift of laughter!"

I stared at him in confusion, not bothering to remove his cold hands from my shoulders. "L-laughter?"

The caretaker nodded frantically.

I raised an eyebrow at the crazed man. "Okay... Let's see... How many times does it take to make an octopus laugh? _Ten tickles!_"

I could here the crickets chirping.

Sebastian cleared his throat behind me, "If you'll allow me, mistress." With that he threw his coat over my shoulders, and bent down to me. "May you wait outside for a moment? I believe that I can deal with this. But I must warn you, do. not. listen."

I nodded dumbly at his hidden threat, walking outside into the rain. I buried myself into Sebastian's coat to avoid the heavy drops, my mind beginning to wonder. Thanks a lot ADHD! Why did Sebastian's coat smell like vanilla? Do penguins have knees? Who was Sebastian's last contractor? How old is the demon? Does he like pineapple?

"BWAHHAHAHAHAH!" The Undertaker's voice shook the building, the giant sign crashing down with a large crack.

The purple door slowly opened, revealing my butler smiling down at me. "He will answer your questions now."

"What on earth did you tell him?" I questioned in astonishment.

Sebastian brought a slender finger to his lips, "I am merely one hell of a butler."

"Right..."

I entered the shop to find the Undertaker laying on the floor, trying to contain his giggles. "Hehe- What information-hehe- does the young lady-hehe- require?"

"I-I need information on the murder of Tammy Young." I replied timidly.

Finally composing himself, the Undertaker picked himself up from the floor. "Ah, yes, the death of your sister... What do you know already?"

"Only what was shown on the autopsy report."

"Very well, then. Word has spread in the underworld that there was a witness there that night. A young boy, around your age I believe. He was passing by the scene around the time of your sister's death."

"So, there really was witness? What did he look like?!"

"Let's see... he was short with blue hair and has a sour look. But's that's all I can give you." the Undertaker replied with a shrug, eating a bone shaped cookie.

"T-Thank you. WE have to leave now, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no, no., carry on your way. I do hope to see you again in the future. Heheheheh... Perhaps I will see you once more Mr. Butler."

Sebastian bowed politely before I dragged him out into the storm. Turning to him I gave him a hopeful look. "Sebastian, can you find out who that dude was?"

"You needn't ask, milady. Simply give me a command and I shall obey."

I sighed in annoyance. "Sebastian, this is an order. Find out who that boy was."

By butler kneeled down, bowing his head. "Yes, my Mistress." With that, he scooped me up into his arms. "Now, my young master, shall we return to the orphanage?"

I nodded, looking down glumly. "Sebastian, you'll tell me everything right? No lying?"

"Of course. One thing you must know about me is that I never lie."

"Good, let's go then. A hot shower sound like heaven right now."

**Ta~da! And the plot thickens... Who was the mysterious boy? Who was Sebastian's last contractor? Do penguins have knees? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, thanks for reading this, I probably wouldn't have continued this story if it weren't for you guys! Just to let you know, I might not be able to update as often because I'm planning to start another story or two. So, I will try and add more chapters as soon as possible.**

"Achoo!" I wiped my red nose with a tissue. "Ugh, Sebastian! It's just a cold, why can't I go to school."

My dark butler replied as he poured me some hot tea, Earl Grey to be exact. "Milady, you are sick and need to get back to your full health. Besides, today may be a good day to relax, considering yesterday's events seem to have taken a toll on your health as well."

I scowled as I recalled what happened on my fabulous Wednesday. First, my only friends think I'm a psycho because I flipped on Sebastian after school. Second, ran through woods sat in the rain for about ten minutes. And my favorite part of it all, I had to visit some creep dude to talk about my murdered twin. The only good things was that somebody might have witnessed Tammy, erm, being killed. Speaking of that...

"Sebastian?" I asked between sips of my tea. "Not that I expected you to find out this fast but, did you find that kid the Undertaker mentioned?"

Sebastian smirked at me. "I have, young master. If I couldn't do this much what type of butler would I be-"

"Not worth his salt."

"-His name is Ciel Phantomhive, age 13. I have yet to interrogate him as I presumed you would like to be present as well."

I thought about this for a minute, pushing down the warm feeling that grew. What a weird name, sounds fancy-smancy. I wonder why the kid didn't say anything...

Boooop. I jumped up from the spot on my bed. I crushed my butler in a death hug. "You're amazing! Thankyouthankyou! Let's scout out now!" I ran to slip on my chucks. My mood suddenly lifted, though probably due to the amount of tea I had this morning.

Sebastian chuckled at my enthusiasm before laying a hand on my shoulder as I was rummaging for some socks. "I'm afraid that I have already explained to you today's plans. You are to rest and regain your health."

I pulled my lips into a thin line, shooting the tall man an irritated look. "Damn it, Sebastian. I've been worse."

"It is my duty as butler to make sure my young master is in top shape."

I grumbled as I trudged back to my bed.

"Ow! Fuuu...There's a large object there, Sebastian. Don't hurt your self." I said through clenched teeth, dramatically dying.

After recovering from my injury, I looked down to see what had destroyed my toe. It was a thick book with intricate designs on the cover.

" Where'd you come from..." I mumbled to myself. "Is it Aries's?"

I picked up the book and leaved through the pages. My eyes grew wider the more I saw. Pages and pages of jagged handwriting coved the parchment, along with horrifying pictures. There were hand drawn images of all too familiar of my sister with a huge grin giving a peace sign, her being her usual, joyful self. There were pictures of me looking off with a thoughtful look, me laughing with my ,now ex, friends. pictures of Sebastian in teacher mode glaring or offering a fake smile. And if that wasn't enough, scribbles of Faustus Contracts littered themselves throughout the book.

"S-Sebastian... What the hell is this?" I demanded shakily.

My butler removed the book from my hands and motioned me to my bed. He then examined the strange book himself, eyes scanning with a determined look.

"Milady, it seems that your roommate has a dark secret. From the looks of it, he is obsessed with you, your sister, and myself, along with the idea of demons."

I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my chin on the top of my knees. "Does that mean he's on to us?"

"I'm afraid so, milady."

Shit... "Does that mean you have to kill him? Or can we ignore it, after all he's just human."

My butler remained silent.

"Sebastian... You better not be keeping something from me." I said sharply.

He sighed. "Your roommate, Aries, is a demon in disguise. Other than his obsession, his purpose for remaining here is a mystery to me."

I slugged Sebastian in face.

A small gasp escaped his lips as his head move slightly from the impact, though the rest of his body didn't move an inch.

I don't completely know why I did this, I was as good as gold a few minutes ago. I guess that these past few weeks really have taken their toll on me. Today was just my breaking point. Hell, I officially don't give a crap anymore. Screw everyone! Screw my friends, my roommate, life.

"You promised me that you wouldn't keep any secrets." I said through clenched teeth. "Anything else? 'Cause now would be the best time."

"In due time, secrets will be unraveled. Do be patient for a few more days." Sebastian replied coolly.

I spun around from my butler and flopped onto my bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin. "Damn you, Sebastian! If you aren't gonna be useful go back to the roof!"

The demon bowed, "Yes, my Mistress." With that, he climbed out the window.

I glared at the wall. What was Sebastian doing telling me what to do? I'm his master!

I spent the remainder of the day in bed, just lying there. The demon returned toward the evening.

"Milady, it is time for your dinner." Sebastian offered me a bowl of soup and a roll.

I rolled over, turning my back on him. "No thanks." I tended to eat little when I'm in a foul mood.

"I insist. You need to regain your health back."

"I'll eat in the morning. I'm not hungry now."

I was pulled around, meeting the glaring eyes of my butler. He prompted me up shoved a spoon full of warm soup into my mouth.

"You need to regain your health if you are to extract revenge. You are acting childish. Eat." Sebastian said threateningly.

I turned red. Not that I'm gonna admit it, but he was right. I needed stop being such a kid. "Fine." I mumbled, taking the food. "But, I'm going to school tomorrow. You owe me that."

My butler nodded. He stiffened and cocked his head slightly. "Pardon me, young master, but I must be off now. Your roommate will be arriving shortly."

Just as Sebastian closed the window, Aries entered the room. I felt a surge of anger. Before I could explode, I climbed into my bed, my back turned toward him, and finished eating my food.

Damn that creep.

**And here we are. Sorry this took so long, gotta bro and sis to share the computer with. Well, hope ya didn't hate this. Please review this! Don't even care if it's flames...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Great thanks to cielxbassy!**

I stared up at the school in dread, my mind running a mile per minute. What if Brenda or McKenzie said something about what happened two days ago? What would they think about me and Sebastian's absence yesterday. If word did get out, what would people think of me and Sebastian? Sebastian might have to quit. I might have to transfer.

Finally, I gathered up enough courage to go into the school. I looked down at my feet as I walked, I wanted to ignore the curious glances that bore into me.

Shit. Where they thinking about my absence yesterday or worse?

Realization dawned on me. I would have to face Brenda in band class and both of them in Geometry. Stab me with a spoon.

I entered my first block slightly early, there were a few other players putting together their instruments and gathering their music and stands. I did not look up from my lap when Brenda sat down beside me. She wasn't up for conversation either. This only made me worry even more.

Just as the bell rang, Sebastian entered the room in teacher mode. Today he had chosen black slacks with a blue shirt, and of course, black gloves. He scanned the room, silencing all talk. Kids here finally learned to pay attention to my butler. Class continued as normal.

Why wasn't anything happening?!

I slammed my locker door shut. Dread was eating me alive.

Two familiar girls grabbed me on my forearms.

"Let's go. We need to talk, now." Brenda commanded before she and McKenzie dragged me off.

The two finally released me once we were behind the football bleachers. I kept my eyes trained on the ground.

McKenzie crossed her arms defiantly, "We need answers. And don't try to worm your way out of this. We are your friends and we worry about you."

They're my friends? All my life I've been judged, so why didn't they? We were merely held together by a three week friendship, why not drop me. I've seen through enough to know that anybody else would've ditched me as a whore. And yet...

Tears brimmed my eyes, "I-I lost my family a little while ago, all of them at o-one time. I thought Mr. Michealis was m-my step-father... I guessed I flipped when he told me he didn't know me."

The two girls looked at my with sympathy.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Brenda cooed as they wrapped their arms around me. "Why didn't you tell us that you we in foster care! I'm sorry, but we do worry about you..."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just-"

Don't say anything else! Just accept our comfort!" McKenzie mumbled into my shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm really lucky to have such great friends like you." I returned their hug.

After a few more minutes of hugging, we returned to the school with smiles on our faces.

"What do ya say? Up for some ice cream?" Brenda sang.

McKenzie became energetic. "Totally, my treat."

Just as we left the football field, I stayed behind, claiming I needed a moment. Just as I expected, my butler came as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"My, my," Sebastian teased. "If I do recall, your stepfather was blonde."

I turned red, "Shut up... I had to tell them something."

"Yes, and a very good acting job you did."

I smirked. "Yeah, got me out of a few tough spots."

"I can hardly imagine you being so rebellious."

"Shut up" I snapped. Truth is, I've always followed the rules and stayed in line. Not that it's a bad thing, but Sebastian said in such a way that implied me being weak or something. I returned to more pressing matters. "So, when are we gonna meet this Phandomhide-"

"Phantomhive,"

"Yeah, that kid."

"Anytime after your classes, mistress."

I sighed, "Why can't this prison be over with already... How about we meet up at 4 o'clock. 45 minutes should be enough to satisfy Brenda and McKenzie."

Sebastian bowed on one knee. "Yes, my mistresss."


	8. Chapter 8

**o.o Wow. I'm surprised I made it this far into the story.**

I liked the sweet icecream off of my spoon as I listened to Mckenzie tell me the madness that happened yesterday at school. "Man, you missed everything yesterday! You and Mr. Michaleas were gone, there's a new student, they announce the dance was coming up tomorrow and Geometry was crazy! So Mr. spears is in the middle of a lecture when this red headed guy omes in, or at least I think it was a guy. But anyways, he comes barging in there swinging a chainsaw! A chainsaw I tell you!" I laughed at her flambouyant gestures despite the seriousness.

Brenda continued the story with equal giddyness. "The man goes and glomps Mr. Spears yelling about missing him and wanting wondering if he was seeing another woman. But, Mr. spears punches the guy! Like really hard in the face and sends him flying! It was totally awesome."

"Yeah, yeah! And then the weird man gets up and doesn't even bother that his head is crack open! He just continues on yelling that Mr. Spears cold stare just burns him! EEWWW! Who says that?!"

"And he talking about how he wanted to see him and Sebby and was asking when he was done getting a soul. Mr. Spears then threw the weirdo out the window and continued on like nothing happened! He wouldn't even answer our questions."

At this point I was on the floor laughing. Sebby?! I don't know who that guy is but he's my favorite! Now I have a new nickname for Sebastian.

It took me a few minutes to recover from my laughing fit. I realized the time. 5:00

"Oh guys, I'm sorry but I've gotta go!" I apologized as I wrestled with my jacket.

Brenda made a pouty face, "Really?"

"Yes really... Sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow!" I cried as I dashed out the door. It was time to meet Ciel Phantomhive.

About a block away from the ice cream shop my butler appeared by my side.

"Holy-Sebastian, you scared the hell out of me." I scolded, clutching my chest.

He simply smirked, "Shall we meet Phantomhive, milady."

I nodded, sighing as Sebastian picked me up. "So where is this kid anyways?"

"He is at an abandoned house on the north side of town." AS soon as the words came out of his mouth, we arrived.

The of small house was toward the edge of town, at the outskirts of some woods. I know that the building was left about fifty or so years ago and nobody wanted so it just sat there. The only reason why the city is hasn't torn it down is that their too cheap and would rather spend money on another half-ass teacher.

I looked up at the building, I saw a flash of blue on the second story. "Can't say this is the safest place to live, but whatever floats his boat."I stopped at the front door. Should I knock? I'm he's kinda living here or whatever... But it is just some run down house and the kid could just be staying in it for the night...

Before I could come to an answer, the front door opened in a puff of dust. I meet the, um, eye of a scowling boy who looked to be a my age. Didn't Sebastian say he was fourteen? His dark blue hair cover his right eye but not enough to hide his eye patch. Ciel was dressed Victorian era clothing, wearing a dark blue suit and raised heels. Where did he pick those up from?

I gave a small wave, "Er, hi... Can we come in?"

Ciel continued to give me a cold glare, "And why on earth should I do that?"

I was practically pure awkwardness. "Um, because we have some questions for you about something you might have seen."

"So, you don't matter to me, why should I help you?"

"I'll give ya sixty bucks." I answered back with my own glare.

He smirked and looked up at my butler. "I must say, Sebastian, she does have a way with words."

Sebastian nodded, "So it seems."

I waved my hands, trying to get the attention back on me. "Wo, wo, wo, wait! How do you know Sebastian?"

Ciel pushed me in the old building, "Well he is my butler after all."

I spun around on my heel, not caring if I broke through the groaning floorboards. "What?! How's Sebastian you butler?! He's my butler!"

"Keeping secrets there Sebastian?"

My should be butler remained motionless. "Answers soon shall be revealed, young master."

I am _not_ going to be left alone again. I waved a finger at Sebastian, "What the fuck, I'm your young master! Tell me what is going on or I swear-"

"Why don't we go sit down. It's going to be a long story so you might as well be comfortable." the little brat interrupted, his eyes flashing red.

I fumbled over my self trying to find words to express my confusion and anger. "Hum, what, no, you, he-"

"Excellent, let's go to the living room."

I stupidly followed the boy to another room. Flopping down on a ridiculously large chair, I tried to speak through the dust that filled my lungs. "W-What the hell is go-going on?"

Ciel folded his hands on his knee in a snobbish manner. "I am Ceil Phantomhive, this is my butler Sebastian." I opened my mouth to protest. "Before you speak, let me finish. I was born in the year 1875 at the age of ten, I formed a contract with Sebastian. I hoped to achieve revenge on those who humiliated me and my family. I managed to reach my goal, but my soul was stolen by another demon. When said demon was finally killed, I ended up dying shortly after. Thus, me becoming a demon and Sebastian becoming my butler for eternity."

My fingers twitched, I tried to resist the urge to punch his smug little face. "Then what's he doing here with me?" I snarled.

"Ah, a few months back, I allowed Sebastian to form contracts once again. A demon can go on a rampage if starved long enough, and I didn't want the trouble."

It was hard for me to imagine Sebastian, calm, cool, and collected, or an a frenzy. I rubbed my temples, my brain was about to explode. Might as well light the match. "What do you know about my twin, Tammy. You saw her being murdered."

"Your sister? Can't say that I recall," he answered with a lopsided grin.

"Don't be an ass. You know who, she died a month ago."

"Oh, yes it's coming back now. I could hear screams down the alley on that dark night. Quite lovely they were."

I lunged for the bastard. My fist was a millimeter from his face before I was stopped by a strong grip on my wrist.

"If you would please refrain from harming my young master." Sebastian said darkly.

I didn't listen and swung my other fist toward Ciel face. I was suddenly flipped off the ground and tossed into my chair. I glared up at Sebastian, trying to control my breathing.

"Please do refrain form touching my master."

"I'm you master, damn it!" I shouted. "You should be listening to me!"

The brat chuckled, "That may be true, but I was his first master, so my word comes first."

I stood up and my chair sending it toppling a few feet. I didn't look at either of the two demons. "Why didn't you help her?"

"I knew her soul was being taken by a demon, so it was best I didn't interfere."

A demon? My sweet, happy sister, the light one out of the two of us, made a contract... I fell to the floor on my knees and closed into myself. "Who was it?" I asked shakily

Ciel brought a finger to his chin as if he had forgotten. "I believe he goes by the name Aries in his human form."

That creep who was obsessed with me, Tammy, and Sebastian? Time to kill the fucker.

**Sorry for the language in this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Tehe, Grell! Don't worry he'll make another appearance! Please rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tear steamed my cheeks as I cried on the forest floor. After Ciel had said that Aries had murdered Tammy, I sprinted out here.

I wasn't crying because Aries had killed my twin, no I would much rather rip his head off than cry about it. I was crying because Tammy had made a deal with him in the first place. It hurt that she didn't tell me her problems or even tell me about the contract. But I was also angered that she left right after my family had just lost our grandma.

God, I'm such a hypocrite.

"That may be true but aren't we all," a cold voice interrupted my thoughts.

I glared up at Ciel. "Can't I have five frickin' minutes alone?"

Ciel checked an imaginary watch. "Actually, I'd say you've been out her for a little over five minutes."

"Screw you,"

"Let give you some advise," Ciel began as he crouched down next to me. "Don't go charging head first into this, killing a demon isn't easy."

I snorted, "I'm not stupid."

"One can argue against that-"

"Why you-"

"-Anyways, I'm gonna offer you my help."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are gonna help me?"

He nodded, "I always love a good bloodshed and I can't get rusty now can I."

I giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're worried about getting rusty when you've got Sebastian."

"Well, I can't let him have all the fun."

A small thump came from behind me. "Good to see that you two have gotten along. I was afraid that you had killed each other."

I wipe gave a sweet smile as I rose. "I would've won."

"As if, " Ciel retorted.

Sebastian interrupted our bicker. "Well, shall we retire, milady. I do believe that you have a paper to write."

I rolled my eyes. "Man, you're like my mother. Fine, but we plan this tomorrow."

"Very well," With that Sebastian scooped me up and bowed to Ciel. "Pardon me, young master."

I grimaced inwardly. The thought of Sebastian having another master still made my skin crawl.

The last thing I saw was Ciel waving a hand in dismissal.

I had trouble sleeping that night. Every time I looked at Aries I wanted to punch the bastard. By the morning my pillow was nearly ripped in half.

I sat in the same overly large chair as yesterday as we discussed a plan.

"Well, why don't we lure him away, me being the bait." I suggested. We had figured that three demons fighting each other would draw way to much attention.

Sebastian shot down the idea. "No, I cannot allow you to be put into harms way."

"Why doesn't Sebastian draw him out. He's just as obsessed with him as he is with you." Ciel added.

Sebastian nodded in thought, "The only problem is how to get him away from town-"

My butler was interrupted by the old house's front door scraping open. "Hello? Kylee? You here?" a familiar preppy voice called.

"Shit," I cursed. I waved frantically to the two demons. "Hide. Hide. It's my friends!"

The two disappeared just as McKenzie and Brenda entered the room. McKenzie looked at me curiously, "Kylee, what are you doing here?"

I fumble for an excuse. "I, uh, just found this place and thought it was...cool."

"There's no time for that!" scolded Brenda. "We have a dance to go to."

My eye twitched. Really, now!? "I-uh-no-ah-"

Brenda grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car. "Honestly, we had to search for you all afternoon! Now we only have an hour to get ready."

I was shoved into the car, despite my protests. I looked back at the old house as the car drove off. Sebastian and Ciel had concerned, yet amused look. Damn them!

**So sorry this is so short! I got home late and have school tomorrow. Will update tomorrow or the day after!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, my readers. I found this line thingy so I hope it will make the story easier to read with the time jumps and all.**

* * *

I cringed as Brenda stuck another bobby in my hair, jabbing itself into my scalp. "So, how did you find me?" I questioned, the two. You normally would expect to find someone in an abandoned house.

"Oh, we just knew you liked old places. When we didn't find you at school, the ice cream parlor, or at home, instantly thought of the Miller's house." explained McKenzie.

God, was I that predictable? Well, now I know the name of that old building.

"Finished!" exclaimed Brenda. She pushed me over to her room's body mirror.

Aslfjsdlkfsd! How the hell did this happened. Fifteen minutes ago I was some flat chested, tomboy. Now I had a figure and boobs! My friends wrestled me into a dark blue dress that showed what ever figure I had, after all I was an awkward mess of chub.

"You look great!" gushed Brenda. "You actually do have something under those baggy clothes."

I gave a weak smile. "Er, thanks. You look great, too." I gestured to her curly blonde hair and hot pink dress that accented her perfect figure. "You also look amazing, McKenzie." She had an emerald green dress on that complimented her, now straight, brown hair.

"Thanks," McKenzie replied. "Oh! We better get going. We're already late as it is..."

Brenda waved a hand of dismissal. "Please, you should never arrive on time, only the dorks do that."

I shifted from leg to leg uncomfortably. Though Brenda had started hanging out with us, she still continued her life as the popular cheerleader.

* * *

I looked up nervously at the lights flashing through the gym's windows. I had been to a dance once before in seventh grade, but I just stood in the corner with a friend that also hated dances. Both of u shad been forced to come by siblings and friends.

My eyes widened as we entered the decked out gym. The decorations gave of the effect of a starry night. You would never have guess that a bunch of sweaty dudes ran around here, shooting hoops.

After a few minutes of standing around, Brenda and McKenzie drifted off to dance with some seniors. The lights suddenly stopped flashing and glowed gently as a slow dance came on. Great, this was the most awkward part of dances. I mental sang "Forever Alone."

"Well, might as well make us of this situation." a sighed from behind. I spun around to find Ciel. He was dress in dark blue suit thing. His pale skin seemed to become whiter, causing his black nails and single eye patch to standout even more.

I looked at him in confusion as he held out his hand. He rolled his eyes. "Are we going to dance or not?"

I managed a stutter of useless words. "I,um,wh-" I was dragged to the dance floor before I could make an comprehendible string of words.

I rocked awkwardly as I danced with Ciel, my face bright red, I had never dance with anybody before. Even at his short height, I still had to crane my head up slightly to see his head. Though my mother says no, I still think I have to genes of a midget.

"Aries is here to night, so we'll have to make our move now." Ciel stated, glancing over to the red headed demon.

I nodded. "Why don't I slip some alcohol in his jacket pocket. And Sebastian can "catch" him with it." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "Though Sebastian is against it, you will have to bait him. Make the excuse to drive him home, but instead drive him out of town."

I pulled my lips into a thin line, but I nodded. "I assume that Mr. Disguise can get the alcohol." Ciel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sebastian," I clarified.

"Ah, yes. He should be ready now."

"Awsome, show time."

As if on cue, the song ended. After exchanging polite nods, we returned to the sides.

"Oh my god!" Brenda cried as I approached my friends. "You danced! With a guy!"

"As opposed to a girl?" I answered sarcastically.

"Who was he?" questioned McKenzie. "I must know who my baby's with!"

My eye twitched. "It's just some old friend. Don't make such a big deal about it..."

"Fine, don't tell us." Brenda huffed. "But I will find out sooner or later."

"Anyhoo... What about you guys? Who did you dance with?"

"I'm glad you asked! I was with Trevon Jackson, the hottest guy in school! EEEEE!"

"Elliot Derision," McKenzie answered sheepishly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That's awesome!" I lied. Truth was I didn't know half the names of anybody in this school.

A let out a yelp as a pain flashed across my right eye. I ignored my friends' worried comments and glanced at Ciel, who stood on the outskirts of the gym. He gestured to my dress's pocket. I peeked inside and found a small bag of light brown liquid. Another slow song began to play.

Now was my chance. I excuse myself and made my way over to Aries, ignoring the squeals of Brenda.

I waved awkwardly to the red head. "Hey... um, I-I was wondering if you would like to dance, or whatever..."

Aries looked at me suspiciously, but nodded.

I put on hand on his hip and gripped his other hand. I swayed stiffly as the soft tune floated throughout the gym.

"So...," I began nervously. "I didn't think you would come."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." he retorted.

Gee, what a fun guy.

I moved my hand down slightly, into his jacket pocket, gently placing the small bag in. If he knew of my actions, he didn't show it.

After what seemed like forever, the song finally ended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, took me long enough. Yeah, my ADD is kicking in. But I must finish!**

* * *

"Honestly!" a voice echoed through the gym, barely audible over the pounding music. "Bring alchohol?!"  
I turned to the source to find Ms. Beryweather, living proof that dinosaurs existed, scolding Aries. Not really the plan, but I guess it works...

"You, sir, have three days suspension! You will leave this school now!" she said with a fire in her eyes.

Aries scowled and rolled his eyes.

Now time for my part. I jogged over to the old bat with a worried look, nearly breaking my leg in the torture device called heels. "Um, Ms. Beryweather? Might I offer to take him home. We do live in the same orphanage and he can't leave drunk."

Her look softened some, but still seemed outraged. "Yes, dear. That would be excellent, I will expect a call from you telling me that you two arrived home safely."

I gave an understanding smile. "Of course. I will call as soon as we step out of the car." I pulled away the red haired demon and dragged him to my car that I left here earlier today.

I didn't look at him as I slide into the driver's seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, I concentrated on the road.

"Not a very good plan you know," Aries said with a sigh.

Crap. Can never hide anything from a demon I suppose... "Better than nothing." I snapped as I stomped on the gas petal, racing down a random dirt road out of town.

I saw an evil glint in his eyes just as it was to late. Aries grabbed the wheel and gave it a sharp jerk.

Time seemed to slow down as the car rolled.

I coughed the dust out of my lungs as I laid curled up in something soft. I looked up to see Sebastian's arms around me, eyes closed. Blood was running down the side of his head and from oozing his chest, various shards of glass stuck out of him.

I screamed bloody murderer. "Oh my god! Sebastian! Don't die! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't leav-"  
"I can hear you just fine, milady." a calming voiced hushed, obviously annoyed.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ!" I shouted into his chest.

Sebastian sat up slowly, spitting out of his mouth. I stared numbly as he pulled me out of the over turned car.

My dress was torn and covered in blood, makeup smeared, and hair barely up. I lost my shoes. Brenda was going to kill me.

A slow clap shook me from my thoughts. "Really are a loyal servant aren't you, Sebastian?" Aries mocked.

I glared daggers at Aries. I was hating him more and more by the minute. "Like he gives a crap about you." I snapped. I saw Ciel sneaking from behind Aries. "You're just a tool. Just an order from me."

His eye twitched. "I am nobody's tool." he snarled.

"Oh really now? If I do recall you we bound to my sister... What would you call that?"

Ciel swung the sword down in a swift blow. The bastard caught the magnificent blade between his hands. "Now I'm really pissed off." he growled.

In a second, and Ciel began to wrestle, each trying to keep ahold of the sword's handle. Just as Sebastian was about to jump in, a shrill, motor echoed through the night.

I spun around to the source to a see a chainsaw aimed at my head. My breath caught in my throat as Sebastian clapped his hands around the saw.

A man dressed in red gave a Cheshire grin. "Oh, Bassy... It's been so long since I've seen my love, and what do I find? His arms around another woman. You wound me!"

Bassy? Holy cow, this was the wacko from Geometry!

"Please, I am on duty, Grell. The sight of you disgusts me, never less." Sebatian said, slightly out of breath.

"Though your words are cold, your eyes tell a different story. I'm burning up!"

I couldn't help it. I giggled. "Grell? You have a boyfriend Sebastain?"  
"He is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend." my butler replied, flipping the red clad man into the air, kicking him in the face.

I heard a loud crash behind me. I whirled around to see Ciel and Aries still wrestling.

I cut in before the Grell could swing his chainsaw again. "Time out! Dude, if yo-"

"I'm a lady!" Grell cried, outraged.

"Right, lady. A beautiful woman at that. But, if you wouldn't mind helping us for like ten minutes..."  
"Tch, why should I? You stole away my Bassy!"  
"...I'm sorry, I didn't know he was taken. But, the beauty of the situation I is that if you can help us kill that redheaded demon, Bassy will be all yours."

Grell's eyes grew wide. "A-All mine?"  
"Oh, yeah, completely. You could do stuff together, if you know what I mean..." I said with a mischievous smirk. I was gagging on the inside. Did I really just say that?

Sebastian gave me a what-the-fuck stare.

"EEEEEHHHH! Reaper, Grell Sutcliff at your service! OOOH! I can't wait to paint him pretty, pretty red!" In a leap, Grell swung at Aries's legs, barely missing them as he jumped.

Now Aries was dodging two demons, and a reaper all at once, barely staying out of reach. They weaved through the tall grass and jumped back and forth over the barbed-wired fence.

I frowned thoughtfully, just needed him to slip... I ran back to the car. After searching, I found the holy grail. I chucked my heeled shoe at the bastard, landing square in the head.

"Hell yeah!" I cried in victory.

That was all it took, a millisecond of dizziness and Ceil buried the sword in Aries's chest, pinning him to the ground.

I ran to the trio, who were panting. I stared down at the body, joy and sadness fighting. The fucker was dead! I should be happy! But, I'm also never going to know why my sister made that deal... Tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Grell, not caring about his surprise. "Thank you, thank you! He's all yours now! Bassy's yours!"

"Tch, he was never yours!" Grell replied, not returning my love.

I laughed madly, "Yeah, I guess not..."  
Grell removed himself from my grip and stalked away. "Bassy!," he sang. "I'll come visit you soon! Don't need children interrupting our precious moment!" And with that, he disappeared over the horizon.

I quickly pulled Ciel into a death hug. "Thank you, too.." I mumbled into his shoulder. "Thank you, so much. Now you can have your ninja butler back. Though I doubt you really need him with how badass you were."

Ciel scowled, causing me to giggle. "Yeah, yeah, enough with the waterworks. Just get it over with already, I'm ready for some tea."

I wiped my cheeks and eyes with the heels of my hands, "Alright... I heard tea makes you ageless, works wonders on you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed me toward Sebastian. "Have a nice afterlife." he called before beginning his walk.

I faced Sebastian once Ciel was gone. "I trust you can take care of this mess," I said, trying not to smile

"Of course, my mistress." he said with a bow.

I broke out in a grin and threw my arms up. "Carry me."

In a smooth motion, my butler scooped me up and began to walk.

Though, we had only been walking for a few minutes, we approached a foreign place. A crumbling temple sat in a dense jungle. I looked up at the sky and saw the silhouette of a crow cawing at the full moon.

Sebastian gently placed my on a stone bench, kneeling down in front of me.

"Though it will hurt quite a bit, I will make it as painless as possible, my lady." Sebastian said.

I shook my head. "Nah, why not go out with a bang. Besides, a little more wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Very well,"

"Thanks for everything, no that a thank you can really cover it. But, thank you... Bassy."  
"There is no need, I am simply one hell of a butler."

I smiled sadly, "Well, let's get this over with."  
"Yes, My Mistress." With that, I closed my eyes.

I could feel Sebastian run his fingertips along my jaw, before opening my mouth slightly. The last thing I felt before I slipped way was a warm breath coming closer.


	12. Chapter 12

The door shut with a gentle click as the police officer sat across from the young girl.

He looked at her expectantly after straightening his papers. "Now miss, I'm going to need to you answer a few questions."

**A flash of fear crossed McKenzie's face. "I-Is this about Kylee? Is she still missing?"**

_"Have you found her?! What about the others?" Brenda asked franticly._

"No. I'm sorry, but we are still looking. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

**"Y-Yeah. Right..."**

_"O-Okay..."_

"You were a friend of her's correct?"

**"Yeah, we have been since the beginning of the school year..."**

_"Yeah, since we meet."_

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

**"Ah, n-no I don't... But, she likes old places and the woods if that helps."**

_"Nowhere specific, but we found her in this abandoned house once. She loves old places..."__  
_"Are you aware that she was a... troubled student?"  
**"Like... she was skipping school? Failing?"**  
_"Do you mean, like, she had a hard life?"_

"I mean to say that a week before she... disappeared her grades started dropping suddenly. Not turning in homework, things like that."  
**"No... She always seemed to understand the lessons and stuff."**

_"Not really. I mean she took her stuff home, so I guess I just kinda assumed she did it."_

"I see..." He slide a picture across the table. "Do you know this boy, Aries Johnson?"

**"I-I've seen him around, but I never really knew him. I think Kylee had a crush on him."**

_"Yeah, seen him around. Was one of the loners I think... He danced with Kylee at the school dance."_

He laid another picture on top, this one pixelated. "And do you know this boy?"

**"Um... Oh! He danced with Kylee at the school dance. But, she wouldn't tell us who he was."**

_"Oh that blue haired dude. Kylee danced with him. But she refused to tell us who he was, just that he was an old friend."_

"Did you know that he was seen leaving the school after Kylee left the dance with Aries?"

**"N-no. I just knew that she was taking Aries home because he was drunk or something... You don't think that they all left together. You know with them missing and all..."**

_"Oh, god! NO! Did he do this?!_

"...We suspect that he left with the two. But, there is no definite answer."

**"Oh..."**

_"Right..."_

"Did you know if any of the three had connections with Sebastian Michaelis?"

**"Ah..."**

_"I-I..."_

"It's okay, don't be shy."  
**"W-Well, Kylee used to see him in between classes and sometimes at lunch. Me and Brenda followed her sometimes... A-And she had a melt down one tim eafter school when he said that she didn't know her. Apparently she thought he was her father because Mr. Michaelis and him looked so much alike."**

_"Me and my friend, McKenzie, used to tease her about dating him because she would visit him in between classes and every once in a while at lunch. But, she didn't know that we followed her. Oh! And, she had like, this break down one time after school when he said that he didn't know her. Apparently he reminded her of her dad, so when he said that... She snapped."_

"I see... Thank you for your cooperation. If we need you again, we will keep in touch."

**"S-Sure thing..."**

_"Yeah..."_

After they left the room, the police officer looked over his notes: Look for footage about K's breakdown, secret visits. Who's the blue haired boy? Same connection-K. Secret boyfriends? Double check history. Told that S and father looked alike; why lie?

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked it! I feel so accomplished...**


End file.
